


Drunk

by Nebulad



Series: Whiskey Molotov [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being horizontal for longer than sixteen seconds was making her sleepy and that was tugging <i>so</i> hard on his heart strings. Prettiest damn person in the whole fucking wastes of America and she looked at his mess and decided he was just her type. He figured whenever he did bite it, the first thing he was gunna do was look Nate Allcock up in the afterlife; the only other guy in all of history lucky enough to experience the full Audrey package (plus, who’d have better dirt on her?).</p><p>(He had to quit thinking about her husband though because then he got to wondering if the guy was as good looking as his wife was which led to a bunch of really weird shit to think about when you’re high- and probably when you weren’t, too.)</p><p>“Sleep it off, sunshine. I’ll keep watch,” he said, letting his limbs relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

“I love you,” Audrey said dreamily, reaching up to gently play with the uneven and patchy scraps of blonde hair that Hancock kept as pulled back as they would allow. “You’re so pretty.” Dez had given her vodka as a reward for her first job and she was a fucking lightweight- maybe from two hundred years of cold turkey.

“Well ain’t you just the sweetest?” he asked, sliding the zipper down on her jumpsuit. She was gunna be hungover later and it was best that she had a minimal amount of stuff to puke on. Deacon had kindly directed them to a back room- used as a firing range/bunk when they happened to have an overflow of people. It was more private than the mattresses that lined the rest of HQ, and the white _don’t fucking fire_ light was on so Hancock felt fairly safe.

“I love your pretty hair and your smile,” she continued, shimmying out of her suit when he prompted. She shivered and he pulled her right close against him- he wasn’t scared of puke. “And you’re warm and putting on weight,” she added into his chest.

“Oh yeah?” He hadn’t really noticed, but he didn’t pay attention to that sort of shit. He figured maybe the ole ruffled shirt was fitting a little better, and he got tired a lot slower than he used to. Couldn’t hurt to be a little healthier for her- it’d just be fucking embarrassing with his huge goddamn lifespan to die of starvation or something else he had the means to prevent.

“Mhm.” Being horizontal for longer than sixteen seconds was making her sleepy and that was tugging _so_ hard on his heart strings. Prettiest damn person in the whole fucking wastes of America and she looked at his mess and decided he was just her type. He figured whenever he did bite it, the first thing he was gunna do was look Nate Allcock up in the afterlife; the only other guy in all of history lucky enough to experience the full Audrey package (plus, who’d have better dirt on her?).

(He had to quit thinking about her husband though because then he got to wondering if the guy was as good looking as his wife was which led to a bunch of really weird shit to think about when you’re high- and probably when you weren’t, too.)

“Sleep it off, sunshine. I’ll keep watch,” he said, letting his limbs relax.

“Don’t need watch in HQ,” she argued.

“That’s for the soberest one to decide.” He was pretty damn sober, actually- could’ve gone for a mentat or two, but couldn’t be fucked to figure out where they’d thrown their bags. He _definitely_ wasn’t hauling his ass up after getting all comfy though- tomorrow he’d grab something.

“Baby I’m just drunk off your love,” she mumbled, sliding her hands up his shirt. He snorted.

“Nah, you ain’t getting me with that one again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself feel miserable again so here's this wee little fluff fic. nebulaad.tumblr.com is me and this is also posted there if you were so inclined.


End file.
